Ki Comes Through : Another Inuyasha Fairy tale
by Kagome Kikyou Higurashi
Summary: Ki's teacher has somthing Intresting about himself.. is it because he's actully the lovable Inuyasha?! And his son... now that's talking LOTS!


**~**~**~**Ki Comes Through**~**~**~**  
Ki, a hanyou, half demon, half well, cat in this case. A very pretty hanyou she is, I must say, she has long silky white hair and the most prettiest emerald green eyes. Her skin clean soft and just as silky as her hair. Only odd part about her is that her ears are on top of her head, like a cat, but that doesn't seem to bother her family or friends or any of the boys at school.  
"Ki! Ok you can quit flattering me now, can we get to where I speak?!"  
Ok Ki, ok. It's your turn now anyways.  
"Finnaly! Ki!"  
"Well, everything that Mr.Narrator said is true. But a girl can get kinda lonley, even if every boy at school is drooling at my feet and asking if i'd be their girlfriend, despite the ears. I'm looking someone, more, my type, and more like me, to spend my life with."  
"Kiii!!! Breakfast!!!"  
"Eep! catch you later!" Ki runs outta her room and down the stairs of her house. She runs into the kitchen and and sits down at the table.  
"I've made your favorite!" Her mother says as she sits a plate of pancakes in front of her.  
"Panckaes!!!! KII!!!" she smiles and eats them quickly.  
"Slow down dear, you don't have to be at school for another hour." Her mother smiles and turns to the dishes.  
"Yes mom..." Ki slows down a bit but the pancakes are gone in less then ten minutes. "I'm gonna go get cleaned up."  
"Ok dear."  
Ki rushes out of the kitchen and back up the stairs. She runs into her room and frantically rummages through her closet. "What to wear, what to wear..."  
She pulls out several things. "Aha!" She holds a pretty white kimono in her hands. "Perfect!"  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
At School  
"Ki! Ki!! Over here!" One of her friends call to her.  
"Lisa!!!" she rushes over to her and hugs her. "Morning!"  
"Morning." Lisa looks Ki over. "You look pretty today!"  
"This old thing?" Ki laughs.  
"Hey Ki, hey Lisa! What up?" a rough voice from behind says.  
"Morning Zack." Lisa and Ki both say at the same time.   
"Where's my mountain dew you promised me Zack?" Ki eyes Zack, searching him.  
"Oh! Here." Zack hands her a cold mountian dew.  
"Ahh. You remembered for once." She stuffs the soda into her bag.  
"Ok class. If you would sit down we can get started." The teacher arrives in the classroom. "We will be studying anchient era's today."  
Intrested, Ki sits down hurriedly and turns her attention to the teacher.  
'Mr. Inu. My history teacher, really funny and really nice.'  
Mr.Inu's long black hair is pulled neatly back with just the side bangs hanging out.   
'But he always seems to be hiding somthing...'  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The school day passes quickly, more quickly than usual.  
"See ya Monday Zack!" Ki yells as she leaves her last class.  
"See ya!" Zack waves as Ki and Lisa walk out of sight.  
"Mr. Inu really intrested me with that, Fedual era... he seems to know alot about it." Ki gets a pondering look.  
"Some say, that he was actully a warrior of some kind and lived there in his youth." Lisa whispered.  
"How could that be?? That era exsisted over 1000's of years ago!"  
"True ladies!" A voice said from behid them.  
"EE!! Mr. Inu!! Dont's sneak up on us like that!!" they exclamed.  
"Feh... would you care to learn more about the Fedual era?" Mr. Inu gave a mischevious smile. "Sure!" Ki piped up. "But how?"  
Mr. Inu looked around. "You do know of the cherry hill temple right?"  
"Out side the old Higurashi house right?" Ki asks.  
Mr. Inu smiled. "Yep that the one. Meet me at the well there tonight. OK?"  
Ki smiled. "Ok!!"  
Lisa smiled and nodds.  
"Till then!" Mr. Inu climbed into his car and drove off.  
"Wow... that well is connected with the Fedual era!! But the only way throught it is to have the sacred jewel, and that has been searched for, for years!" Ki smiled.  
"I know... I think Mr. Inu knows more than we think he does."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The Night Come And Ki and Lisa Are Waiting At The Well  
Mr. Inu drives up, gets out and walks up to them, smiling.  
Ki and Lisa stare at the way he's dressed.  
He notices their stare, "Feh... these are just some old fedual era clothes that I had.... bought."  
Ki's tail swishes gently. "Wow..."   
"So are you ready to learn more about the Fedual era?" He asks.  
Ki and lisa nodd.  
"Ok. I need you to stand on the edge of the well with your eyes closed"  
Ki and lisa comply and wait.  
Mr.Inu takes somthing out of his pocket then alsom steps up to the well holding Ki's hand. "Everyone got a hand?"  
"Yes"  
"Now jump!"  
Ki and lisa jump and are tugged down my Mr. Inu. Ki's stomach felt like it was flipping but she didn't open her eyes till she felt her feet hit the ground.  
"Wow! This well is really deep!" Ki looks up but the sky was blue in daylight.   
A voice from out side the well speaks. "Kagome!! Inuyasha's back! And his brought others!"  
"Oh good, tell him to hurry."  
"Hurry up Inuyasha! You're gonna miss the meal!"  
Ki looks toward Mr. Inu and her eyes go wide. She pokes Lisa and points to Mr. Inu. "Mr-Mr.Inu... Your hair..."  
Mr. Inu looks up. "Oh... I forgot, it's not a full moon here..." He laughs. "Just call me Inuyasha."  
"Wait a minute... Inu-" Ki's eyes go wide again... "YOU'RE A HANYOU?!?!"  
Inuyasha nodds and laughs, "Now hurry and climb up, Kagome's got food."  
Ki and Lisa hurry up and out of the well, once out the stand marvling the place. "Wow."  
The voice that they heard arlier spoke again. "You Must be Ki. Inuyasha has spoke alot about you."  
Ki looks down to see a fox-hanyou. "He has?"  
"Yep!" The fox scarmbles up to her sholders. "Oh, I'm Shippou."  
Inuyasha jumps out of the well and next to Ki. he straghtines his robes and starts to walk off towards a house in the distance. "Come on!"  
Ki surprised with her teachers change of attitude hurries off with Lisa close behind. They enter a hut where there is two girls and a guy sitting on the floor chatting.  
"Oh Inuyasha you finnaly made it back, have a nice week?"  
Inuyasha feh's and sits down next to the girl next to a pot in the left corner of the room, motioning for Ki and lisa to sit down.  
The girl look over at Ki then Lisa. She smiles. "Ahh, the ones that Inuyasha speaks so much about. I'm Kagome. And this is Sango and Miroku.  
Miroku, gets up and takes Ki's hands in his, smiling. "I hope that you enjoy your stay here in the Fedual era for the weekend."  
Ki's eyes sparkle as Miroku sits back down in his spot. "We're really in the Fedual era?!"  
Inuyasha nodds and smiles.  
Kagome looks suddleny irritated. Inuysaha notices this. "What wrong?"  
"Our son." Kagome says quietly, he's late again.  
Inuyasha sheepishly smiles. "I wonder where he gets it!"  
Kagome smirks. "Will you go find him, before I have to punish BOTH of you."  
Inuyasha nods and gets up. "Be right back... with that arrogant son of mine..."  
Kagome laughs. "We all wonder where he gets it."  
Songo and Miroku laugh, Ki stares out in confusion.  
A few minutes later Inuyasha comes back with a oy about Ki's age walking behind him.  
Inuyasha sits him across from Ki and Ki blushes, noticing he looks excatly like Inuyasha.  
"Ki, this is Devaki." Inuyasha smiles then looks towards his son.  
"Hi... But you can call me Devin." He smiles at Ki, he looks up noticing her ears. "You're a hanyou too?"  
Ki nodds.  
"And you're from across the well!? Amazing!" Devin seemed to be quite intrested in Ki now.  
Kagome turns to see Devin inspecting Ki. "DEVIN! Will you sit down..."  
Devins eyes fo wide as somthing around his neck glows blue. "MOM!! YOU SAID THE WOOORD!!!" Devin goes face first into the ground inched from Ki's lap.  
Inuyasha laughs. "Now you now why you should ever aggitate your mother."  
Ki laughs. "Devin go face first!! With sit!"  
Miroku laughs also. "Father like son."  
"Shut up Monk!"  
"Inuyasha... you SIT also"  
Shippou starts rolling in laughter as Inuyasha also goes face first into the dirt.  
"Haha, you litte twerp..." Inuyasha picks him self up and grabs Shippou by his tail.  
"Inuyasha!! Put Shippou down!!"  
Inuyasha puts Shippou back down next to Ki. Ki picks Shippou up and looks him in the eyes, smiling.  
"Are you alright?"  
Shippou looks in to ki's eyes and nodds. "I'll live... you've got pretty eyes."  
Ki smiles. "Thanks."  
"So....." Devin starts out. "Whats it like where you live Ki?"  
Kagome seems most intrested. "Yeah, whats happening in you world Ki?"  
Ki looks up at Kagome then down at Devin. "Well... the old Higurashi house is gonna be torn down..."  
"WHAT?!?!"  
Ki jumps at Inuyasha's and Kagome's outburst.  
"WHY??" Kagome asks.  
Ki stammers a bit. "They- the said they were gonna build some kind of business there." "What about the well?" Inuyasha asks.  
"And the big tree out side next to it." Kagome adds.  
"They say they're leaving that there, they have no idea why, but it jus seems that it would be wrong to get rid of it."  
Kagome and Inuyasha lets out a big sigh.  
"Good, the charms I used worked." Kagome goes back to stirring the stew."  
"Charms?? That's what that weird aroua is around that place is, charms?" Ki asks.  
"Yep." Inuyasha nodds.  
"Ever since Naraku was defeated and Kikyou was finnaly set to rest in peace, I've become more and more like Kikyo."  
Ki looks at Kagome. "The Miko who tried to Kill Inuyasha for somthing that Naraku did?"  
Inuyasha shifted with that subject being brought back up.  
Kagome nodds.   
"Kagome's Kikyo's re-encarnation."  
Ki nodds. "I know, Inuyasha's a good teacher."  
Kagome laughs. "That's good to hear."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
